Prompto Argentum
Prompto Argentum is a companion of Prince Noctis and a party member in Final Fantasy XV. Although not directly controllable, he is in Noctis's party and the player can co-opt moves with him and issue him commands. Appearance Prompto is a young man of average height and a slender build, whose visage gives off the impression of a youthful punk. He has blue eyes, light freckles and short, unruly blond hair, which he at a point insists "does not look like a chocobo butt." He wears two bands on his right arm, black gloves, a black shirt with a white pattern, and a sleeveless black vest with a dark red flannel shirt attached underneath. He wears dark pants with a faint leopard print. He wears black boots with red soles that are lined with white fur. Prompto's black open vest has various tags. The one below the collar reads: "It's a beautiful day now watch some bastard mess it up." (The original message was "watch some bastard fuck it up," but it was changedfor the final game.) The middle one on the side resembles the Harley-Davidson Motor Company logo. The back of Prompto's waistcoat reads "DEADORALIVE." Like all party members, Prompto has skull motifs to his outfit. The buttons on his jacket have skulls, he has a belt buckle in the shape of a skull, and another skull on the tag on his trousers. As a child, Prompto was overweight and wore glasses and a two-tone tan T-shirt with a matching wristband. In his casual outfit, he wears a burgundy sleeveless shirt with a vest over it, and gray trousers that have the number 17 inside a circle (the same design he had a child) and text "Cauthess, DO NOT ENTER". It is the same trousers that the Hunters wear. Personality Prompto maintains a playful attitude. He is described as a skirt-chasing mood maker with a chip on his shoulder from a different social status compared to his other friends, and thus feels inferior but wishes to be useful. He makes pop culture references throughout the adventure, mimicking old song lyrics and lines from previous Final Fantasy games, and at times breaks the fourth wall by inferring their quest is like that of in an RPG. Not having been raised among nobility like Noctis, Ignis and Gladiolus, Prompto feels out of place in formal situations. Prompto's upbeat personality makes him easy to engage in conversations with and makes him the life of Noctis's group, but he has a short attention span. When driving the Regalia in the post-credit scene of Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV, Prompto loses focus on the road and afterward, he is not seen driving again. He is not a combat-hardened warrior, but has a knack for cheering people up and keeping things light-hearted. This stems from having had a sad and lonely childhood, and his outward mannerisms conceal a deep thinker. He never had friends before meeting Noctis. He tries to better himself to feel worthy of being acquainted with the crown prince, but lives his life with an imposter syndrome, always trying to please others, thinking if they discovered the truth everyone would abandon him. Navigation Category:Male Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Final Fantasy Heroes Category:Outright Category:Teenagers Category:Comic Relief Category:Right-Hand Category:Anime Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Related to Villain Category:Fighters Category:Magic Category:Brutes Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:One-Man Army Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Strong-Willed Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Lethal